


lately you've been on my mind

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: As soon as Steve’s office door is closed behind him, he lets out an incredibly deep sigh, his tense shoulders slumping, his eyes falling shut. Meeting after meeting after meeting had consumed his day and most of them had unfortunately been arduous with difficult clients and a test of patience. Steve needed to go home for the weekend and it felt like he needed it more than he needed to breathe. He slips his phone from his pocket and immediately curses.He missed a call from Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 73
Kudos: 755





	lately you've been on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> As promised-- Bucky's voicemail! This is...arguably the dirtiest thing I've ever written?  
> I decided to not pick up or continue from the first one. Reading the first one isn't necessary but you should.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

As soon as Steve’s office door is closed behind him, he lets out an incredibly deep sigh, his tense shoulders slumping, his eyes falling shut. Meeting after meeting after meeting had consumed his day and most of them had unfortunately been arduous with difficult clients and a test of patience. Steve needed to go home for the weekend and it felt like he needed it more than he needed to breathe. He slips his phone from his pocket and immediately curses.

He missed a call from Bucky.

He hates missing Bucky’s calls, hates when he can’t be there for the younger man in any way, and he groans again when he sees that there is a voicemail as well, a rather long one at that. There aren’t any text messages, which is peculiar, so he quickly hits the button to listen to the message left behind by Bucky, putting it on speaker as he tidies up his office and gathers his things.

“ _Daddy…_ ” he hears Bucky say and he immediately stills, trying to quickly process the tone of his voice and to gauge the level of urgency as well. His heart beats against his chest, fight or flight thrumming through his core. He can hear Bucky breathing heavily and realization settles into his gut, heavy like a stone, that this call might be—

“ _Mmm, Steve you always pick up your phone. Where are you when I need you, Daddy?”_

Oh, _shit_ this is exactly what his gut instinct thought it would be. This is a dirty phone call, a desperate one, from his Buck, his sweet boy. He needs to sit down for this one. This is rare, this is unprecedented. Bucky can be a naughty boy but he’s a shy little thing, blushes so easily, can barely get filthy words out of his mouth smoothly. There aren’t words spoken for a few seconds, just heavy breathing and soft sighs, simple noises that go straight to Steve’s dick.

“ _Started thinkin’ about you, about how much I miss you. Miss snuggling with you and your forehead kisses and…and miss o-other things…”_ Steve smiles fondly, wishes he were there with Bucky in person to coo and press the words and desires out of the younger man, to revel in the slight humiliation it brings him.

 _“Ohh…miss your hands on me, love when you put a hand…a hand around my neck, Steve. L-love when you p-push my legs b-back as you…as you fuck into me. **Daddy…** ”_ Steve doesn’t need to be there in person to know what Bucky’s face looks like in this moment, but _damn_ does he wish he were. He wants to see that cleft chin tremble, wants to see his stormy eyes go a little foggy, wants to kiss at those pretty lips as they drop open.

“ _You wanna know what really got me goin’? W-what really made me wanna…touch myself?”_ and Bucky’s voice is merely a whisper into the phone and if Steve’s mind ran with the possibilities not one of them was what Bucky ends up choking out—

“ _Your come.”_

Steve almost drops his phone.

 _“I know it’s so dirty, Daddy b-but I can’t help it, can’t stop thinkin’ about it in every way, **oh** , especially in my mouth, w-want it in my mouth, Steve.”_ Bucky stops to take a few shaky breaths and Steve can hear the shift over the line to speaker phone and _fuck,_ he didn’t think this could get any better. His mind races with what Bucky could need two hands for.

“ _You remember what we did last weekend? W-what you made me do and…and what I s-said I didn’t like?”_ Steve knows exactly what Bucky is talking about and it has him bringing his palm down to press against his erection confined within his dress pants.

 _“You’ve made me do plenty of dirty things but **that** w-was something that made me…made me come so hard, Daddy. Lookin’ up at you on my knees, my…oh my mouth wide open full of y-your come. You…made me touch myself!”_ and it’s a mixture of shock and embarrassment and arousal as Bucky ends that sentence. Shocked that Steve would make Bucky get himself off without the older man’s help, embarrassed that Steve would make him keep his mouth wide and open and full of his come, aroused because he had _loved_ it all.

 _“You made me t-touch myself as you stood over me and said such d-dirty things and played with, **oh god** , you played with your own come in **my** mouth and…and then when you let me c-come you told me I had to swallow at the same time and oh, fuck—” _Bucky’s breathing turns ragged, a few inhales and exhales sounding as if they’ve been punched out of his chest, a shuffle in the sheets. Another sigh, a shaky one, but Steve drinks it up as he does any little noise that Bucky wants to gift him with.

Steve had pushed Bucky’s comfort zone last weekend, knows he pushed the boundaries, was nervous but confident they would have both enjoyed it. Where he normally is entirely sweet on the younger man, so completely devoted on ensuring his orgasms and his pleasure, he had used Bucky more for what _he_ had wanted. He was rougher, was a little mean, fucked Bucky on all fours on the living room floor before pulling him around and getting to his feet. He had pulled Bucky’s hair and smacked his cheeks some, made Bucky open his mouth and “ _keep every drop, sugar, don’t you dare fucking swallow, keep it”_.

Steve isn’t sure if he’s ever seen anything so beautiful, so filthy, than the image his sweet Buck made that night. He was entirely overwhelmed but _so eager_ to make sure he was good for Steve, practically vibrating out of his skin in anticipation for Steve’s next move, his next command. And when Steve told him to touch himself and come with Steve’s own come nearly spilling over his shiny wet lips he nearly blacked out at the sight and the sounds.

“ _Daddy…I-I really liked how rough you were,_ ” Bucky whispers like he’s ashamed of it or like it’s a secret. “ _I…I don’t know if I’ll a-always want that, but it was **so good** , Steve. Loved when you p-pulled my hair and liked it…liked it even more when you slapped my face._” Steve knew that the younger man enjoyed it, his visceral reaction to it giving him away, but hearing Bucky say he enjoyed it was incredibly arousing.

 _“M’so hard, Daddy, so achy. Wanna know what I’m doin’ right now?_ ” and Steve finds himself spitting out a rough, “Yes,” in response even though Bucky isn’t actually on the other line. He’s gotta know, wants to know the predicament his angel is in. Bucky moans softly, more shuffling. Actually, that’s rhythmic shuffling that’s—

 _“I’m…mmm, m’humpin’ my pillow, Daddy_.”

Jesus _fucking_ Christ, like a goddamn teenage girl, Bucky’s grinding his pretty cock all against one of their shared pillows in their shared bed thinking about Steve and the dirty things they’ve done together. Steve just _knows_ Bucky is blushing, neck and chest all flushed, and his little noises are getting higher and more frequent, knows he’s gonna come soon. He almost talks out loud again, almost says, “Tell me more, sugar, tell me what’s gonna make that pretty little cock come,” knowing that Bucky will make a small noise in embarrassment in Steve’s choice of words.

 _“Feels so good, makes me feel so dirty, I…I think I can come like this, Daddy. **Oh** ,” _Bucky whines, more shuffling, Steve heaves in a shaky breath.

 _“Yeah, yeah I…I can come like this, fuck, oh Steve. Wish you were here, wish you were here to help me, Daddy. Would want you to whisper to me, tell me how good I am, how much you love me,”_ Steve smiles softly, _“Would want you to press your fingers against my…ngh my little hole, teasing me, pushing and rubbing_.” Steve wants that, _goddamn,_ Steve wants that. _“Want you to press against me and whisper to me and push your fingers against my c-cunt, maybe…maybe, ohhh, maybe press one in just a little, just the tip, a t-tease.”_

Fuck, this is something else. He never in a million years thought Bucky would do this, would engage in phone sex. This exceeds every expectation he’s ever had.

 _“Mmm, Daddy wanna come, m’close, so close. M’gonna make a mess’a this pillow, s’that okay, Daddy? If I make this pillow all sticky?”_ Steve curses, _how have they never done this before,_ his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. Wait until Steve gets his hands on his sweet boy.

He hears Bucky gasp hotly, a little _ohh_ , and he knows it’s coming, knows the younger man’s orgasm is close. Steve swallows down a growl as he can literally hear Bucky humping the pillow, the frantic shift of fabric, the pace and power behind it increasing, amping up as he chases his orgasm. He gets to hear Bucky let out a hectic, “ _Ohh, Steve I’m—Daddy m’gonna come, gonna—ohhh,”_ and then Bucky lets out a soft sob and Steve _knows_ that noise, knows that sob, can feel it in his bones, knows what it looks like etched across Bucky’s face.

Sometimes, mainly when Bucky drops a little, his orgasm will be damn near silent, eyes rolling back into his head, back arching, mouth open but moving like a fish out of water. Most of the time though, Bucky’s orgasm are _loud_ and his body shakes like it doesn’t know what to do with it, Steve needing to hold him down and pry his legs apart. This orgasm sounds powerful, Bucky letting out long and low moans, choking on a few and sobbing through the others, noises muffled like he might be biting down onto the sheets or a pillow.

 _“Ohh, fuuuuck, Steve. Oh god, feels so good, **oh** ,” _Bucky cries, taking a few shaky breaths. _“Didn’t even touch my dick, just humped this…this pillow. Wish you were here to see how messy I am, the mess I made. I bet you...I bet you’d make me lick it all up.”_ Steve groans, can’t help it, would give anything to have been there to answer Bucky’s call or be there in person. Damnit. There’s a solid thirty seconds of silence and if it weren’t for Bucky’s breathing and shuffling Steve would have thought he had hung up. There’s a huff of held-back laughter and then Bucky is mumbling, _“I can’t believe I just did that, oh shit,”_ more chuckles and then, _“Call me back when you get this and reassure me that it wasn’t completely out of line and that you enjoyed it…love you.”_

Steve can’t hit the call button on his phone fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, let me know what you think, I hope it's everything you wanted. As per usual, leave me kudos, comments, kindly-worded critiques, requests, ideas, and love! <3 <3 <3  
> Also, find me on Tumblr ("howdoyousleep3") and message me and let's talk about everything Stucky kybye. <3


End file.
